memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lindsay Lohan Phoenix/Archive3
= Wakachukie = AWESOME idea about the biological interface - fits in really well, except there will still be nano-machines to perform sub-cellular "maintenance", adding to the specs tonight :D oh, also doing my lines :) Wakachukie 01:57, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, I know I've been inactive for a while, but I am back now :So what has been going on recently? Can you add texture rather than solid color to your images? And maybe slightly angle the bodies at the joints to give a more natural feel. The Borg look was cool, but maybe they do not need as much ... anatomical "enhancement" if you follow my drift. * Sorry to be so critical, it is much better than some of my own hand-drawn artwork, but I was trying to tell you some of the things that could use some improvement. Again, great work. Wakachukie 17:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) As to battle-star, I recently modeled a very cool fighter design and Henry could have been stolen before/during the Combat Jump My Aphrodite class has the specs ready, but no organization. = Bookworm1138 = My Private Joke If you go to Saturn and look at the list of moons, you'll notice that I put Mimas as the sight of construction of a secret Federation planet-killer space station. This has absolutely nothing to do with the Conflict Saga, it was my private joke, since Mimas looks like the Death Star. Bookworm1138 00:39, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Reply to New Ideas A Star Trek: 24? Well, there is a possibility... I had in the later episodes that Earth gets bombarded by the Relons, who are apparently invincible. However, a discovery of a weakness leads Jack Bauer and members of the crews of both ships - Enterprise-C and Admonitor, whom I collectively call the New Insurrectionists - on a mission to stop the Relons before all of Earth is obliterated. :Note, this is not final, and I might have the alien race be the Romulans, perhaps as a prime universe revenge on the destruction of Romulus. Just as a thought. About the Orion female conspiracy, I did have a race of amazon-aliens called the Noridani (I haven't made the page yet...) who may be allied with the Orions. However, I've noted that Orion women, who were enslaved in TOS era, after Earth had been "united and enlightened" (and how does that work? does the Federation prevent slavery on only their planets and exclude the Orions?) never appeared in TNG or its spin-offs. In fact, they were just quietly ignored and never explained. Also, I looked on the page regarding the Federation (not your post, I believe, but here's something interesting to consider), and I don't think that the Tholians could have joined the Federation. Firstly, they hate all outsider races. Secondly, all Tholians (or all humans) would have to wear EV suits just to interact since Tholians like extreme heat and they would die in a Class-M atmosphere (as humans would burn in Tholian atmosphere). Response RAOTFLMBO!!!! That is a good picture. Imperial Federation of United Worlds I had an interesting idea for a back-story on the founding of your version of the Federation in the Warship Voyager Universe. Therefore I thought I'd run it by you before posting it. :After 2063, which is first contact with the Vulcans, the history of the unification of Earth goes along the same lines as that of the Mirror Universe (since you said that one of the members of the Imperial Federation of United Worlds was the Terran Alliance, formerly the Terran Empire), with humanity uniting against what are labelled as alien invaders. :However', a group of people begin a revolt against the fledging Terran Empire, saying that humanity is on the verge of making another mistake by fighting these peaceful visitors from another world. They do not oppose the unification of Earth into an imperialistic state, however, but they believe that it should be an empire of and for '''ALL races, not just for the Terrans alone. This group becomes the Terran Alliance.'' :The Terran Empire sees this as a threat and declares war on the Terran Alliance. Last resistance ends on 2071, when Earth, being so ravaged by the nuclear weaponry liberally used by the now defunct Terran Empire, dissolves the old empire and looks to the Terran Alliance for hope. However, its resources also were wasted mostly in this civil war. But aid comes to them from the Vulcans, who give them the resources to create nano-technology, which terraforms Mars into a habitable planet. This is seen as an unnatural act of honor, and this alien race is the first inducted into the new Imperial Federation of United Worlds. Newest Post Ok, so your story is QUITE LITERALLY an alternate universe, not just a diversive one that off-shoots from the prime universe. Cool. Anywho, I have something to say (and I say this in jest): if there are men on the Warship Voyager, how does anything ever get done? And, the females' large upstairs would be a hindrance for them, wouldn't it? (Not that I'm complaining, I'm just being silly. By the way, haven't you noticed that most of the women of Star Trek seem to have the same size bust? - expect for Seven of Nine, which leads me to wonder if they're real or Borg implants). Bookworm1138 04:46, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, Moving On Now... That is interesting, the "grandfather paradox" that created Alicia Rookwood (Warship VOY). I find it very interesting. Something New I Just Discovered... Ok, this is NOT part of Star Trek: Conflict, this is actual Star Trek canon. In the TNG episode The Naked Now, the ship that carries the ploywater virus is the SS Tsiolkovsky, built at the Baikonur Cosmodrome in the USSR... Now, as it has been repeated OVER AND OVER AGAIN in the lore of TNG, warfare, poverty (basically every calamity and vice) have been removed utterly from the face of the Earth. So why is communism still active in the 24th century? Bookworm1138 00:24, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Probably because communism worked in the Star Trek universe, that's why they have socialized health care and power companies and all the food is free even if you don't have a career. -- Captain MKB 00:45, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Natasha Yar (Warship VOY) I started the page for the Warship Voyager character. If you have any ideas, you may so post them. Bookworm1138 13:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Just an idea On your page for the NXT Enterprise 1701-1284-D, the Command Core Hologram Holly has no character-page. If you would like, I could look for a picture per your specifications for her and, with your imput, get the character-page started somewhat... Bookworm1138 01:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Re:Response Well, I had really just wanted to end the story on a dark, tragic note and have several characters killed off, but if you want any to survive, just let me know and I'll consider it. I have nothing against having your characters appear, just send me ideas and I'll consider them. Thank you. Bookworm1138 04:16, May 29, 2010 (UTC) = Rift Fleet = Well I am sorry but I have not read the script you posted on my talk page yet but I wil get to it eventualy. Also here is the link thing you requested though I am not sure what I should place around it to make it an offical link. I also think I have solved the skin problem but now I am having trouble with making the links to the articles within the wiki! I guess the site thought the "new" editing layout might be easier but I was getting confused over it so I took a break from the wiki for a while. At least until I can get some help on it. www.galactic-database.wikia.com. That was the link, I think, so it should send you tp the primary page. I can use all the help I can get on it so long as you post me a message on that wikia on what you can help with as well as what you have, or will, change on it. :). I am also starting the NXT New Horizons story on its talk page. I want to make it kind of dark and mysertious as well as make it fun for the reader. :). Hope to chat again some time! Rift Fleet 03:00, 11 June 2009 (UTC) = TrekkyStar = ISS Voyager (ICC-74656) Got any ideas for the Alternate mirror Voyager,any thing would help.--TyphussJediVader 14:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) = TrekkieGal = Re: Greetings & Salutations from Memory Gamma! Thank you for the Invite. I'll see about setting up shop here, atleast promote my webcomic, and wiki. --TrekkieGal 21:30, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for your Kind words. BTW I do make 3D Characters as well.--TrekkieGal 21:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) = TyphussJediVader = Kira Nerys alternate mirror universe Could you get a picture of Major Kira and Kira from 2372 would be great,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 20:53, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Kathryn Janeway (alternate mirror universe) Could you get a picture of evil Kathryn Janeway from Voyager episode Living Witness,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 02:05, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Lois Lane Could you get a picture of Lois Lane from Smallville sesaon 8,thanks--TyphussJediVader 14:42, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the picture of Lois Lane.--TyphussJediVader 19:40, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Could you get a new picture of Lois Lane and get File:LoisLane.jpg from the Smallivlle wiki,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 00:48, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Lucy Lane Could you get a picture of Lucy Lane from Smallville,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 19:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC) B'Elanna Torres (mirror) Could you get a picture of B'Elanna Torres (mirror)from Memory Beta,thanks--TyphussJediVader 13:59, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the picture of B'Elanna Torres (mirror).--TyphussJediVader 15:23, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Olivia Benson Could you get a picture of Olivia Benson from SVU season 9,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 18:18, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the picture of Olivia Benson.--TyphussJediVader 21:45, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Martin Madden Could you get a picture of Martin Madden from Memory Alpha,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 01:35, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the picture of Martin Madden.--TyphussJediVader 12:12, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Jadzia Dax (alternate mirror universe) Could you get a picture of Jadzia Dax (mirror)from 2372,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 12:18, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Donatra Could you help me with the Donatra page and could you get a picture of Donatra from Memory Beta,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 20:58, September 8, 2009 (UTC) thank you for the picture of Donatra.--TyphussJediVader 00:07, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Seska (alternate mirror universe) Could you get a picture of the hologram Seska from Voyager episode Worst Case Scenario ,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 00:12, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sato Dynasty In the alternate mirror universe the Sato Dynasty ruled the empire from the mid 22nd century to the 24th century,could you change it.--TyphussJediVader 19:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Terran Empire AMU Could you get a picture of the Terran Empire symbol from Memory Beta,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 21:24, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ISS Defiance (ICC-1701) Could you help me with the ISS Defiance (ICC-1701) page anything would help,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 01:22, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Samantha Carter Could you get a picture of Samantha Carter from the Stargate wiki,sesaon 4 of Stargate Atlantis,thanks.The combadge in the picture is the 2360's version,could get the 2370's version,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 12:53, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Iwould like the image of Samantha Carter standing next to a NOMAD Unit,go head upload it,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 11:43, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Could you get File:CarterHammond.jpg from the Stargate wiki and could you put an idea on the Samantha Carter page that Typhuss and Sam found a NOMAD unit in 2363,thanks--TyphussJediVader 12:06, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ISS Voyager (ICC-74656) Could you help me with the ISS Voyager (ICC-74656) page,anything would help,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 14:59, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Annika Hansen (alternate mirror universe) Could you get a picture of Image:AgentSeven-1-.jpg from Star Trek Online Geekipeda for the Annika Hansen (alternate mirror universe)page,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 16:32, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Type 18H shuttlecraft Could you help me with the Type 18H shuttlecraft page and the SC-4 page,anything would help thanks.--TyphussJediVader 02:35, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Tuvok (alternate mirror universe) Could you get a picture of Tulak from Star Trek Voyager episode Author, Author for Tuvok (alternate mirror universe),thanks.--TyphussJediVader 02:35, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ISS Columbia NX-02 Can you the picture of the mirror NX class Columbia and have it say ISS Columbia not ISS Enterprise,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 13:53, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Tora Ziyal (mirror) Could you make a Tora Ziyal(mirror)page for me and get a picture of Tora Ziyal from Memory Beta,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 12:54, September 19, 2009 (UTC) CRC Well I guest you can make a Catholicism section that branches off of the CRC. Maybe you can use one of the ship names I haven't used yet on the CRC page? —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 15:45, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Navaar Could you help me with the Navaar page and get File:Orion slavegirl ENT.jpg from Memory Alpha that would help,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 23:13, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Samantha Carter (mirror) Could you help me create a Samantha Carter (mirror) page,write me back when you read this,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 18:42, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Could you get a picture of Samantha Carter from Stargate SG-1 episode Point of View,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 19:00, September 25, 2009 (UTC) It's Samantha Carter from Stargate SG-1 episode Point of View,Season 3,could you get that picture,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 01:42, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Chloe Sullivan Could you get a new picture of Chloe Sullivan,File:901Smallville0030.jpg from the Smallville wiki,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 01:25, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Main rift array/SC-4 Could you help me with the Main rift array and get File:SC-4 Opens Temporal Rift.jpg from Memory Alpha and could you help me with the SC-4, could you get a picture of the SC-4,Admiral Janeway's shuttle,File:SC4 Aft.jpg from Memory Alpha,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 01:42, October 29, 2009 (UTC) T'Pol (alternate mirror universe) Could you help with the T'Pol (alternate mirror universe)page and get File:TPol2154.jpg from Memory Alpha,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 02:45, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Daedalus class/Quantum phasers Could you help with the Daedalus class page and the Quantum phasers page get File:Daedalus.jpg and File:Plasma-beam-weapons.png from the Stargate wiki,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 02:49, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Andromeda Fanon wiki Yeah, id be glad to start one with you. Acaeton 16:07, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Samantha Carter (alternate reality) Could you get a picture of Samantha Carter (alternate reality) ,File:Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter 9x13.jpg from the Stargate wiki,from Stargate SG-1 Epidode Ripple Effect from Season 9,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 13:35, October 18, 2009 (UTC) T'leesa Could you get a picture of File:Maras 2154.jpg from the Deutsch memory-alpha.org,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 02:56, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Ellen Ripley Could you get a picture of Ellen Ripley clone*8 from Alien Resurrection,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 01:54, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Sarah Mac Mackenzie Could get a picture of Sarah Mac Mackenzie from JAG season 10,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 02:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Kori Chazmok Could get File:Chrega.jpg from Memory Alpha,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 11:43, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Selina Kyle Could youget a picture of Catwoman from Batman Returns,File:Catwomanbr.jpg from the Batman wiki,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 15:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Helena Kyle Could you get a picture of Helena Kyle,File:Huntress3.jpg from the Batman wiki,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 15:07, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Miles O'Brien (mirror) Could you get a picture of Miles O'Brien (mirror),File:Smiley O'Brien.jpg from Memory Beta,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 02:56, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Defiant (mirror) Could you get a picture of Defiant mirror,File:Defiant (mirror).jpg from Memory Beta,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 21:46, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Elizabeth Weir Could you get a picture of Elizabeth Weir,File:Sga41109.jpg from www.stargate-sg1-solutions.com/wiki,thanks.--TyphussJediVader 03:47, November 4, 2009 (UTC)